One More Peek
by DragonflyonBreak
Summary: 'The dragons eyes widened but they were still afraid, still pleading.'


Aurthors Note- Defintaly not one of my best but I wanted to know what was going threw Hiccup's head at the time. I REALLY appreciate reviews and advice on how to make my writing better. So please review. Enjoy!

How to Train Your Dragon

Hiccup cautiously peered over and looked at the dragon again.

There it was, the first Night Fury anyone had ever laid eyes on.

Suddenly remembering, he searched frantically for a few seconds before pulling out the small dagger he kept in his vest.

He pointed it at the dragon as though it would suddenly jump up and attack him.

Determination filled him and he crept down and took place behind a large rock.

He inched around, holding his dagger close, and surveyed the scene before him.

It was already dead. He wouldn't even have to kill it!

"Oh wow… I, I did it! Oh I did it- this, this fixes everything!" He exclaimed, pride filling his heart as moved toward the dragon imagining how proud his father would _finally_ be of him, being popular or at least respected.

"Yes, I have brought down this mighty beast!" He said imagining himself saying that to the whole village. He placed his foot on the side of the dragon, posing for invisible people.

Weak growls erupted from the dragon and the dragon moved as though to throw him off. He flew backward in shock, leaning against a rock for support.

The Night Fury was still alive.

He quickly pointed his dagger at the dragon again and inched slowly forward, ready to run if necessary.

The great black dragon was breathing very deeply.

He looked at the ropes constraining the beast before turning and looking at its face.

Its eyes were open and looking straight into his.

He felt his mouth open slightly in shock but he put on what he hoped was a fierce and confident face.

He looked away quickly and found the spot where its heart was… he couldn't help it and turned to look at it again.

It eyes weren't angry or threatening- they were pleading and scared.

He lowered his dagger slightly and unknowingly, low moans coming from the dragon.

_Don't look at the dragon! Dragons don't think- they kill!_

Breathing deeply, he grasped the small dagger tightly, his hands shaking slightly.

"I'm going to kill you dragon- I'm gonna… I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father." He said, repositioning the knife downward so he could plunge in straight into the dragon's heart.

He closed his eyes trying to imagine doing it but it wouldn't come.

"I am a viking. I AM A VIKING!" He roared at the dragon.

_I have to do this. I have to do this. Do it. Do it._

_Don't do it. DO IT!_

The dragon moaned again- more desperate this time.

He raised the dagger above his head ready to strike- his eyes closed refusing to look at the dragon.

_It's scared. I can't kill him!_

_Yes you CAN! _

_One more peak, just one more._

He opened his eyes again to look and reassure himself that dragons didn't feel fear, that they had no feeling and were mindless killing machines.

The dragons eyes widened but they were still afraid, still pleading.

_Dragons can think, they can feel fear, don't kill him!_

_So they can think! Who cares? You earned this, you'll be the most respected viking ever! KILL THE DRAGON!_

Hiccup looked away sharply raising the dagger once more.

He heard the dragon make the most heartbreaking sound yet followed by the sound of its heavy head being laid against the forest floor in defeat.

He sagged knowing he couldn't kill the dragon but raising his dagger a little higher- trying- but knowing he couldn't.

"Arrg!" He grunted in effort before letting his arms fall to his head.

_Now what? I've just brought down this great dragon, the one thing could have made my life so much better and I can't kill him because he's just as afraid as I am._

His arms slipped down to his side and he looked at the weapon in his hand knowing it would never kill anything.

He looked back at the ropes wondering if the dragon would ever get free or if it would die of starvation before some found it.

"I did this."

He turned to walk away.

_Let him go, you might as well kill him now if you're just going to leave him here. No one will ever know._

He sighed before turning around to cut the ropes.

Remember to REVIEW! Thanks for reading!


End file.
